Power Rangers Myths
by Abare Killer
Summary: Five friends from an Internet forum must join together to fight an ancient evil, using the powers of mythical creatures stored in magic rings. Join the newest breed of Power Rangers on their quest to save their world. Rating to be safe. Episode 4 is up!
1. Rings of Fate part 1

A/N: Hello! This is my newest Power Rangers original show fanfic. Please read my first one, Power Rangers Element Storm. This one stars some of my friends from the board Tokusatsu Fusion ( www. tokusatsu-fusion. com/board). If you like Power Rangers and/or Tokusatsu, join there!

Before reading this, please watch the opening video I made for it. www.youtube. com /watch?vHmAnmz2njQ (remove spaces)

Cast:

Rangers:

Ragnarok Kaiser/Jayse: Myth Red  
Devil Hunter/Angie: Myth Blue  
Alice Cullen/Peg: Myth Pink  
Harvey Dent/Dan: Myth Green  
Filthy Hearts/Michel: Myth Yellow

Others:

Abare Killer/Beth: ??  
Yuuto/Martin: ??

Villains:

Kurayami: Dark, ancient sorceress  
Mr. Kennedy/Steve: General of Fire  
The Ice Angel/Ice: General of Ice

Original Characters:

Professor Alistair Gavin: Mentor/historian  
Miles Holden: Assistant to Alistair and technology expert

--

I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Reviews and comments are welcome!

--

"Rings of Fate part 1"

A loud sigh escaped from the lips of Miles Holden, barely audible above the sounds of the dig outside

A loud sigh escaped from the lips of Miles Holden, barely audible above the sounds of the dig outside. The small tent did little to hide the noise of the tools and machines and the worker's voices. Miles pushed his glass up on his nose and straightened out the white T-shirt he wore with his blue jeans and sneakers. He rolled his eyes over to the older, better dressed, slightly graying man who stood in front of a nearby table, pretending to read a book. Miles knew him well enough to know that he couldn't read at a time as exciting as this. He sighed again louder, hoping to draw some attention from the only other person in the tent. Instead, the older man just muttered, seemingly to himself.

"Yes, it's only a matter of time now," he said quietly in his prim, very British voice. "After all these years, this is it."

"Yeah, maybe," Miles answered, his American accent contrasting with the other man's. "Or maybe it's just another dead end, like always. Ever thought of that, Professor Alistair Gavin?" He used his full name in the hopes that it would get his attention. It worked. Professor Gavin put down the book he was holding and turned to his younger apprentice, an expression of annoyance on his face.

"Those other times I just acted on hunches," he said, waving his hand as if dismissing Miles' comment. "This time, we've got real proof, real evidence…"

Miles scoffed, interrupting him. "Sure, if you call ancient writing scratched on the walls of caves 'evidence'. If you call stories passed down for countless generations and told by drunken sailors 'evidence'. If you call…" It was his turn to be interrupted.

"I do call that evidence, Miles," Alistair said firmly. "It's all we've got. All of history is based on old writings and stories told from generation to generation. It's how we know what happened before our time."

"But Professor, you're looking at a time that most people doubt even exists, except in fairy tales," the younger boy said, shaking his head, his near shoulder length blonde hair moving with him. "There's no real, tangible evidence. No artifacts, no fossils…" He counted the items on his fingers as he said them.

"Really Miles, I thought you believed in this as much as I do. That's one reason I hired you as my assistant, besides your incredible mind for technology."

The blonde held up a hand as a sign of peace, sighing again softly. "I do believe, Professor. Or at least, I want to believe. It's just…" He paused, trying to think of how to word this. "I was with you at those other two digs, the one in Egypt and the one in England. Both times, you were terribly disappointed afterwards, and depressed for weeks." He walked over to the historian and put his hand on his shoulder gently. "You're not just my boss, but my friend. I just don't want to see you disappointed again."

The professor smiled faintly. "Thank you for your concern, but this time, I am very certain. All the evidence points to this spot on the island of Crete, and if it's not here…"

He was interrupted again, this time by one of the workers entering the tent. He spoke excitedly in some native dialect that Miles didn't understand, but Alistair answered in the same language, obviously growing excited.

He turned to Miles and said in English, "They've found something."

--

Miles stared in awe at the huge cavern they had entered. A few days ago, a solid rock wall had blocked this cave, but the men had worked fast, encouraged by Professor Gavin's money. He didn't have much time to look around however. The professor hurried him along, his face pale with excitement. The young computer geek had to admit that this was pretty exciting. Alistair had spent a good amount of his life searching for this, and it seemed as if his efforts were about to be rewarded. And if that was true…if all the stories about this thing were true…there was no telling what would happen.

At last, they reached the end of the large cavern and entered a smaller one. What he saw there made Miles stop suddenly, causing a worker walking behind him to bump into his back. But he paid no attention. He couldn't take his eyes off of the sight before him.

It looked like an altar of some kind. In the center there was something that looked like a podium. Surrounding it were sets of small finger rings, each set having two rings set with the same color stone. Miles counted seven sets in all, the sets evenly spaced on little podiums of their own. The amazing thing, however, was that from each ring, a ray of light the color of their stone shone towards the center podium, and right above it a ball of white light floated. It shone brightly and was almost blinding to look at.

Next to him, Professor Gavin's voice cut into his awe. "My goodness…" he whispered breathily. "It…it's exactly as I pictured it. All the rings are here. All seven colors; red, blue, yellow, pink, and green, and the black and white…so this is where they sealed her…"

Miles struggled to think for a second, and then stumbled out, "Oh right, the sorceress, um, Ku-Kura…"

"Kurayami. She was very dangerous. Which is why we must be sure not to disturb any of these rings. There's no telling what will happen if…" But he was too late. As he was speaking, one of the workers reached out to grab one of the red rings, moving it only a few inches. Immediately, the white ball of light grew immensely stronger and larger, seeming to fill the entire cavern. A moment later, the light faded, and before them hovered the most beautiful and the most cruel-looking woman Miles had ever seen. She took one look at the worker who had moved the ring and he burst into a black flame, screaming in agony for a few moments before disappearing completely.

Everyone else in the cavern moved back several steps, some even fleeing entirely. Miles stared wide-eyed at her, studying her with both fear and curiosity. She wore a long, sleeveless black dress that revealed her shoulders entirely. Her hair was jet black and tied behind her head in a ponytail. From his angle, Miles couldn't tell how long it was. The most interesting part of her was her large wings, covered in feathers. They resembled pictures he had seen of angel's wings, except that they were black. Her face was truly beautiful, yet truly dark. And her almost pure white skin contrasted deeply with all the black on her person.

Suddenly, she began to speak, startling Miles so much that he jumped a little. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice him. Her voice was clear as a bell, but laced with a harshness that he had never heard before. She spoke in an unknown language, using strange words and sounds that no one could comprehend. She seemed to notice this immediately, and she stared at the professor for several moments. He stared back at her with a firm, solid expression. After about a minute had passed, she spoke in perfect English, keeping her eyes on Alistair. It was obvious that she had learned the language just by looking at him.

"What is the year?" she asked, her voice keeping the same cold, clear quality in this new language. Miles noticed that she spoke with an accent similar to Professor Gavin's, which made sense, he figured, since she had "learned" the language from him. "How long have I been imprisoned?"

"Madam, it has been over ten thousand years since you were sealed away in this altar." If the historian was afraid, he didn't show it.

"Ten thousand…?" The woman looked away for a moment as if shocked at this number. As she looked down, her eyes focused on the rings surrounding her. An angry expression flashed across her face and she pointed her arm at the ones closest to her, uttering some words in the language she had used earlier. Miles stepped back a bit more, preparing for the worst. However, to his surprise, and apparently to the surprise of the sorceress, nothing happened.

"What is this?" she asked in an angry voice as powerful as a storm. "Why did the accursed rings not cease to exist when I command them?"

"It seems, madam," Alistair said, sounding cool and almost condescending, "that your spells do not work in this age." Miles thought he noticed a sense of relief around his boss, but he remained silent.

The sorceress turned back to the professor with black fire in her eyes. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" She stretched her hand towards him an uttered another spell, but again, nothing happened. Then she sighed loudly, seeming to calm down a bit. "It seems as though you are right, human. But nevertheless I will have my revenge on these rings. I must learn the magic of your time, and then, I will take over this world, as it should have been in the past!"

With that, she darted towards them in the air, flapping her black wings slightly, moving swiftly towards the entrance of the cave. As she passed Miles, she glared at him, but said nothing, quickly disappearing into the darkness.

--Six Months Later--

Miles watched the young adults as they looked around the room with question marks on their faces. He grinned, knowing that each of them wondered why they had been called there, knowing that he already knew the answer. They had all arrived on schedule, thanks to the professor paying for their transportation here. It seemed as if they hadn't even noticed each other at first. They were too busy gazing in awe at the beautifully decorated foyer of the mansion, with its amazing artwork on the walls, and the ancient jars and other artifacts placed around the room in glass cases on top of pedestals.

As they stood around on the plush, fancy carpet, Miles sat at the foot of the lavish staircase in the center of the room, feeling perfectly comfortable when he knew that they were not. He had lived in this mansion with Alistair for the last few years, as his friend and assistant, and he knew his way around it.

"The professor will be down shortly," he told the five strangers, who gave a start and turned to him as if they had forgotten he was there. He wasn't offended though. There were more interesting things to see here than a geek of a man around their age. They said nothing in return, so Miles continued to study them in silence.

Suddenly, one of the strangers cried out, breaking through the silence of the room and shocking everyone.

"PEG! Is that you?" The tall, African-American man had just noticed a shorter, thin girl with long brown hair. His face was full of anticipation and surprise, while she looked more confused and a bit cautious.

"Yeah, I'm Peg," she said, sounding a bit annoyed. "How do you know my name?"

"Peg, it's me, Jayse," he replied. "Don't you recognize me?" Peg squinted at him thoughtfully for a split second before her eyes widened with recognition.

"Jayse! It is you! I've only seen you in pictures, so I didn't notice!" She threw her arms around her neck and he hugged her back. Before they had a chance to say anything else, a boy with short brown hair broke in.

"Jayse! Peg! What are you doing here?" They looked at him questioningly before he burst out, "It's me, Dan!" There was another cry of excitement and an exchange of hugs before the other girl there, a dark-haired Asian girl, exclaimed, "Wow, I never expected to see you guys here. I'm Angie!" With that came another round of surprise and hugs.

Then, the last person there, a pale young man with black hair and a dark goatee, scoffed and said with a sarcastic smile, "Heh, I guess no one noticed me."

The African-American man, Jayse, looked at him and smiled broadly. "Michel, is that you?" When he nodded, the others rushed to him and hugged him, and he smiled sincerely and hugged back. The room was filled with them talking excitedly all at once.

Miles watched all of this with silent shock, but at last, he found his voice. He stood up and looked around at them. "Wait, you guys already know each other?" They all turned to him as he spoke, again looking as if they hadn't noticed his presence.

"Yeah, we do," the youngest one, Dan, said in a hyper, fast voice. "We all met on the Internet and we've been friends for years."

Jayse nodded. "And we've never met in person before. How weird is it that we all got summoned to this weird place?"

"Yeah, what are we doing here anyways?" Michel asked, giving Miles a suspicious look and folding his arms across his chest. Before the young genius could answer, Angie, the Asian girl, interrupted with a laugh.

"Who cares, as long as we get to hang out for a while?" She wore a huge grin on her face, which made her look cute and playful.

"Yeah, I hope we get to hang out," Peg said. "But I'm sure we were called here for more than just that. It seemed important."

"Yes, it is important. You were called here for matters of utmost importance to the future of our world." All eyes turned to the top of the stairs, where Professor Alistair Gavin stood, looking down at them in his expensive gray suit. Miles gave a silent sigh of relief, glad that he was spared having to explain everything to these five friends. He turned back to them to see that they were confused, maybe even a little frightened, after the professor's strange words. The youngest one, Dan, seemed undaunted.

"The future of the world, huh?" He shrugged. "Why not just call in a team of Power Rangers to help?" The others nodded and murmured in agreement. Miles couldn't help but smile. At least these kids knew their stuff. But Alistair kept a straight, serious face as he started down the stairs.

"Yes, that is what I am doing," he said casually. "Now, if you will follow me into the drawing room." He headed to a room off to the right of the foyer, motioning to the others to follow, as they looked at each other in silent confusion, wondering what he could mean by that. Miles joined them, although he was not invited. He couldn't resist watching to see their reactions to what Alistair had to tell them.

Once everyone had seated themselves around a long mahogany table, all eyes resting expectantly on the professor, he cleared his throat and began, speaking in the solemn, even tone he used when giving lectures. Miles knew that his students were always bored with this voice, but he felt certain that these "students" would not be so bored.

"As I said, I summoned you all here for a very important reason," Alistair began. He looked around at each of the young adults as he spoke. "But in order to explain why, we're going to have to go way back, to a time before commonly known history. I myself am an expert on this time period, because I dedicated my life to studying it. The majority of those in my profession do not even believe that this time period exists, but I always believed, which is why I continued to research. You may also be skeptical of it at first, but I promise that by the end of the day, you will know that it did happen and all of it is true.

"Now, I'm sure you all know about mythological creatures; dragons, unicorns, griffins, and the like. Well, it turns out that they are not just myths. A long, long time ago, these creatures actually existed. They lived with the humans, mostly in harmony, except for the few who didn't, such as the trolls and goblins and other sorts of nasty creatures. Now…"

"Wait a minute…" Peg interrupted, staring at the professor with skeptical eyes. "You expect us to believe that dragons really existed? That would be cool, but it's completely impossible." Jayse put a hand on Peg's shoulder, silencing her gently.

"Yeah, it does seem impossible, but we should at least hear him out, right? I mean, after all, he did spend all the money to bring us here. I'm sure he's got some proof or something, right?" He looked over to the historian expectantly, but patiently.

"Yes, yes, there is proof, but you must hear the story first." Alistair rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. "Now please, no more interruptions." He paused for a moment before continuing. "As I was saying, not all the creatures were good, and the worst of all of them was a terrible sorceress named Kurayami. She wanted to start a war against the humans and the creatures that helped them all over the world. She rallied armies of unsavory creatures to rampage the lands, burning and killing all that they could. It was a terrible time. The humans and creatures put up a resistance, but Kurayami was just too powerful.

"Finally, seven humans and seven creatures from different parts of the world came forward to battle the sorceress herself. They used magic to…"

Peg sighed loudly and deliberately. "Okay, now you want us to believe in magic? Why should we…"

"Peg!" her four friends cried in unison, causing her to fold her arms across her chest and stop talking.

Pretending not to be bothered, the professor continued. "They humans used magic to bind themselves to bind themselves with the mythical creatures, who were their partners, each using two magic rings of different colors. With this binding, the mythical creatures could form armor over the humans, similar to the suits you have seen on Power Rangers today. The armor protected the humans as well as granting them some of the powers of the individual creatures.

"With these new powers, the humans fought against Kurayami, eventually succeeding in sealing her using the rings. Unfortunately, they also had to seal their creature friends. They formed an altar with the rings and Kurayami's spirit was sealed in the center. Now, the few historians who, like myself, believed in all of this have been searching for this altar for centuries, trying to prove that that really happened. All we had to go on were a few cave drawings and some stories that a certain race of people have passed down ever since those times.

"After decades of searching, and several wrong leads and useless archaeological digs, I finally found the altar and the rings." He paused for effect, waiting for someone to respond. The others just looked at him incredulously, so he shrugged and continued again, after letting out a sigh. He explained to them everything that had happened at the dig, including finding the rings and how the sorceress was released. "So now, Kurayami is out there, somewhere." He gave each of them a serious look. "She promised to learn the magic of our time. Of course, there isn't any magic in our time that we know of, but I have a feeling that she'll find a way to use her own magic. She'll stop at nothing to take her revenge and take control of this world."

Dan yawned sarcastically. "Okay, well, this has all been very interesting, but what does it have to do with us?"

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do about this sorceress lady?" Angie asked, looking confused.

Alistair groaned with annoyance. "It has everything to do with you, if you would just let me finish." His harsh tone caused everyone to be quiet, except for Miles, who chuckled softly. He knew the professor well enough to be unfazed by his anger.

"Now, for the last six months," the older man continued, shooting a silent glare at Miles and gesturing to him at the same time. "My assistant and I have been researching the rings. We discovered much about them and the powers they hold, and in our research, we were able to find out that they would chose people in any given time period to use them if it became necessary, such as if the sorceress broke free from the seal. With countless hours of research and a lot of help from technology, we were able to pinpoint the ones who the rings had chosen in this time; and that, my young friends, is where you come in. I called you here because you are the chosen ones, and the only ones who can use these rings to fight against Kurayami." With that, he fell silent and simply watched the five young friends.

They too were silent for a moment, hardly believing what they were hearing. A minute later, they all burst into speech at once.

"What do you mean, we're the chosen ones?" Dan cried.

"We're just kids! Well, adults, but still like kids!" Angie insisted.

"We don't know anything about saving the world, we've only seen Power Rangers on the news!" Jayse put in.

"How do we know that these 'magic rings' aren't going to do something awful when we put them on?" Peg inquired.

"How are we supposed to trust you when we just met you today?" Michel asked.

The professor put his hands up in a way of asking for silence. "Please, please, just listen to me…" But they continued to talk all at the same time. At last, a loud, shrill whistle filled the room, causing complete silence amongst the humans. It continued to echo around them. Miles and Alistair exchanged anxious glances.

"That's the sound I put on the alarm, in case…" Miles' voice trailed off as he slid his chair over to a computer in a corner of the room. He tapped a couple of keys and the screen began showing a video. "This is showing downtown," he explained. Everyone turned to the computer and saw something they never thought they'd see, except on the news. Each of the five young adults couldn't help thinking that the Power Rangers would be there soon, until they remembered that THEY were supposed to be the Power Rangers now.

The screen showed a large group of strange creatures that looked for all the world like the goblins they had seen in fantasy movies. They were rampaging around the city; destroying cars, chasing people. But the onlookers only noticed that for a second before they saw Her. She wore the same long, sleeveless black dress that she had worn the day that Miles and Alistair had seen her released. In fact, she looked almost exactly the same as she had that day, with the one exception that her black hair was not in a ponytail, but was laying loosely around her bare shoulders. Her black-feathered wings were spread wide as she stood watching the carnage. And her face, her strong, beautiful face, wore the same serious and cruel expression.

The seven of them in the drawing room watched in silence for a moment, feeling shocked and horrified at what they were seeing. At last, Jayse spoke, saying in his own words what the five friends were thinking.

"Kurayami, I presume?" He chuckled nervously and turned to Alistair.

"Yes," the historian said with a deep sigh. "That is Kurayami, and it seems as if she's brought some friends with her." He signaled for Miles to turn off the screen, then he stood before the others again. Their faces looked pale, as if they could hardly comprehend what they had seen. "That is what we are up against, and you can see now why we need you." He nodded at Miles, who then opened a drawer in the desk next to him and pulled out a black briefcase, handing it to Alistair. Professor Gavin laid the briefcase on the table and opened it, revealing what seemed to be the inside of a large ring box. In fact, that's exactly what it was, and everyone could see five sets of rings with different colored stones, just as the professor had described.

"These are the rings from the past, and they are your greatest weapon." Alistair paused, his face softening from its detached seriousness as he looked around at the five young adults. "I know that I am asking a lot of you, but believe me that I would not if I had any other choice. You five are the only ones who can use these rings. You are the only ones who can save our world."

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence followed as Jayse, Peg, Angie, Dan, and Michel considered all of this, keeping their eyes on the rings. Miles watched them with anticipation, as well as slight amusement, wondering what they would decide. Finally, Dan stood up and walked up to Alistair.

"I'm in," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger. It sounds like fun!" The professor smiled at him, letting out a breath of relief. "So which ones are mine?" Alistair pointed to the green rings, which Dan picked up and quickly put on, one on each ring finger.

"Wait, Dan," Jayse said, sounding anxious. "We need to think about this."

"Yeah," Peg agreed. "Who knows what we're getting ourselves into?"

Dan just rolled his eyes at them. "Hey, you guys heard the man," he said. "We're the only ones who can do this." He turned back to Professor Gavin. "Now, how do I use these things?" Alistair told him how, and he smiled again. "Alright, here goes nothing. Power of the Sea Serpent!" With these words, he spread his arms out in front of him, then bent his elbows so that his fists were facing each other. Then, he pushed them together so that the rings touched, and finally twisted his fists sideways in opposite directions. The others watched in shock as he was surrounded in a green light.


	2. Rings of Fate part 2

"Rings of Fate part 2"

The others stared at him wide-eyed

"Dan!" Jayse cried.

Miles watched with amusement as the green light began to fade. When it was gone, they all saw that in place of their friend stood what was unmistakably a Power Ranger. His suit was mostly green, but the arms and legs were black. He had a gold belt, and gold bands around his upper arms and around the rims of his green boots and gloves. In the center of the belt buckle was the shape of a letter "M". His visor was black and simple. On his chest were gold lines that formed symbols that Miles didn't recognize, but he figured that Alistair would know what they meant. The upper left corner of the suit had a small circle, and inside was a picture of a tailfin of some creature.

For a while, the Power Ranger didn't move. Then, he lifted his hands and scanned them over as if he had never seen such things before. Through the black visor of his helmet he gazed down at his chest and legs as well, taking everything in.

The others stared at him wide-eyed, at first too stunned to speak. "Dan, is that you in there?" Angie asked at last, tentatively. The Green Ranger laughed.

"Of course it's me!" he exclaimed. "Who did you expect, Superman?" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I feel so…powerful. Like the power is surging inside of me. It's so cool!" Miles grinned at him, standing up and giving him a playful slap on the back.

"Good for you!" he said. "I sure wish I could be a Ranger." He turned to the others. "So, are you guys going to let the youngest of you show you up, or are you going to morph too?"

Angie jumped up and raised her hand, looking excited. "I'm in!" she cried with child-like enthusiasm. She asked the professor which ones were hers, and he told her the blue ones. She took them eagerly and put them on. Michel scoffed and smiled darkly.

"Hey, if they can do it, so can I." He looked from Alistair to the case questioningly.

"Yours are Yellow," the historian informed him.

Michel paused and raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? I hate yellow. It's too…bright and cheery." When the older man just shrugged and nodded, he took the yellow rings and put them on with a bit of reluctance. Then he glanced over at Dan's morphed form. "Oh well, at least there's a good amount of black too." Him and the others fixed their eyes on Peg and Jayse expectantly, who exchanged thoughtful glances. After a moment, Peg sighed.

"Well, I guess if it works for Dan, it will work for us too," she said slowly. She then reached over and picked up a pair of rings. "Plus, pink is my favorite color!" A grin spread across her face as she put her rings on.

Jayse let out a sigh as well, eyeing the last remaining rings. "Red, huh?" he said softly. "Guess that makes me the leader."

Alistair nodded. "Yes, it does. But don't worry. The rings would not have chosen you if they weren't sure that you were capable of leading the team."

With a grim smile, Jayse put on his rings and stood up. "If you're sure we're the only ones who can do it, then I guess we have no choice." He looked around at his friends. "Shall we?" Nodding, the three others walked over to stand next to him in a row. One by one, they called out their creatures, then at the same time, they did the motions to morph.

"Power of the Dragon!"

"Power of the Pegasus!"

"Power of the Unicorn!"

"Power of the Griffin!"

With these words, the four of them were surrounded in blinding flashes of their respective colors. When the lights faded, they each stood now morphed, their bright suits seeming to shine in the light of the drawing room. Each suit appeared similar to Dan's, except that they had different markings on the chest. In the circle on Jayse's suit, there was a picture of a claw. In Angie's was a horn, there was a wing in Peg's, and Michel's had a feather. The girl's suits were different than the boy's in that in place of the gold on the belt and other places, there was silver. Their visors were also shaped differently.

After they were morphed, the five new Rangers started talking all at once, excited about what had happened to them. Rolling his eyes, Alistair cleared his throat loudly, signaling them to be quiet. When they ignored him and kept talking, he tried again, louder this time. Still, they paid no attention. At last, a piercing whistle caused them to shut up. They all turned to Miles, who had obviously just caused the painfully loud sound. He grinned at them, then gestured towards the professor.

"Thank you, Miles," Alistair said before turning back to the others. "Now then, let's not forget why you became Rangers." He pointed at the computer screen, which still showed downtown being rampaged by the goblin-like things. The five friends looked at each other through the visors of their helmets. Without a moment of hesitation, they turned back to the older man and nodded.

Jayse and the others arrived downtown, still morphed, to see the goblin-creatures running around the streets and causing destruction. They seemed much more disgusting and threatening in person rather than on a screen. Jayse couldn't help shuddering, but he moved on, stopping only when he saw Her. Kurayami, the dark, evil beauty, noticed them immediately and fixed her black eyes on them. The new Red Ranger could see cruelty and hatred in those eyes that made his blood run cold, but he also saw that she appeared to be amused. The goblins also noticed their arrival and stopped what they were doing to face them, their ugly, beady eyes watching them with interest.

"So, it seems that not only was I released from the seal, but my enemies who sealed me as well." Kurayami's malicious yet beautiful voice sent chills up Jayse's spine, and he could tell that his friends felt it too. "Have you come to seal me again? I'm afraid you will not find it as easy this time."

For a moment, the five Rangers were silent. Then, the others all turned to Jayse. He couldn't see their eyes through their visors, but he knew they were expecting something from him. It was only then that he remembered that he was the leader. He sighed deeply, knowing that he should say something. Turning back to the woman in black, he took a courageous step forward.

"Actually," he began, trying and barely succeeding to keep his voice from shaking. "We're not the same enemies you faces in the past. We're just borrowing their powers." He paused and chuckled a little. "But don't worry, we're still here to fight you."

Kurayami just glared at him for a while, and Jayse felt as if she were looking into his very soul. Then, she burst into a clear, cold laughter. It was all he could do to not cower away from the horrible sound. But he managed somehow to stand firmly and not flinch.

"You are young and foolish, boy," she stated. "You have no idea what you are up against. But you will learn soon enough." Her gazed turned towards the creatures. "Goblinoids, attack!"

Without a moment's hesitation, the creatures, apparently called Goblinoids, obeyed her command, running towards the Rangers with amazing speed. Jayse turned to the others.

"Alright, guys, this is it!" he cried. "We can do it!"

"Right!" his friends answered in unison. With that, they rushed towards the Goblinoids, preparing to fight.

Jayse was instantly surrounded by the creatures, but he didn't hesitate to attack. He ran towards one and gave it a powerful kick to the chest, knocking it back into another. Then he turned and punched one at his side in its face. Suddenly, he felt two of them grab his arms from behind. As he struggled to get free, another came in front of him and punched him in the stomach. He groaned in pain and bent over, still being held in place.

Angie and Peg nodded to each other and attacked together, choosing a group of the gross creatures as their prey. The Blue Ranger kicked one of them in the shin, then as it leaned forward to clutch the hurt limb, the Pink Ranger shoved her fist into its face. It fell over, but immediately after, two Goblinoids attacked the girls from the sides, kicking them powerfully. They collapsed, and the rest of the beings moved in around them to attack.

Dan gave an excited and exaggerated karate cry as he moved to fight the Goblinoids. He threw quick punches and kicks around at them, dodging their attacks the best he could. With a high kick, he got one in the face, then he thrust his elbow back into the gut of another. However, his enemies moved quickly as well, and he soon found that he couldn't keep up. Two of them charged him from the sides, causing him to scream in pain and fall down.

Michel stood still with his arms crossed, waiting for the Goblinoids to come to him. When they were close enough, he charged one, knocking it over, then he leapt up again and punched to the sides, hitting two of them. Next, he kicked backwards, hitting one between the legs. It made a horrible sound of pain as it toppled back, and Michel just laughed darkly. Suddenly, he found two creatures rushing towards him from the sides. Before he could attack, they dove headfirst and grabbed his legs, pulling him to the ground.

Miles and Alistair watched the battle on the computer screen, grimly noting how badly the new Rangers were being beaten. They weren't terribly surprised, however. These five had after all only gotten their powers minutes ago, and they were not experienced in using them. Still, Miles turned to the historian, a look of worry on his face.

"Professor, they're getting their butts kicked," he said, stating the obvious. "They need help." Alistair nodded.

"Yes, they do." He put his hand to the headset on his ear, clicking it on. He was glad that before the five of them had left, he had given them each a headset so they could communicate with him and with each other. "Rangers, can you hear me?"

Jayse's pained voice crackled over the radio. "Yes, professor," he said. "We're not doing so great. Any suggestions?"

"Call out your weapons," Alistair said. "The stories mention that in addition to forming armor for their humans, the mythical creatures gave them weapons."

"Great." Peg's voice came in, sounding annoyed. "You couldn't have told us this before?"

Alistair rolled his eyes, forgetting for a moment that they couldn't see him. Then, with a bit of impatience, he told them how to call their weapons.

"Come on guys, let's do it!" Jayse called over the sounds of battle. The others responded in various ways, then they each called out their weapons.

"Dragon Blade!"

"Unicorn Daggers!"

"Pegasus Shield!"

"Serpent Mace!"

"Griffin Axe!"

With these words, the named weapon appeared in each of their hands. Jayse gripped his red sword and summoned all of his strength to break free of the Goblinoids holding him. He then twisted around and slashed at them with the blade, causing sparks to fly off of them as they fell back. He continued to attack in this way, defeating his enemies one by one.

The Blue and Pink Rangers eyed their weapons, then nodded at each other again. Angie, daggers in hand, crossed her arms then uncrossed them, slicing at the Goblinoids that hovered over her. Peg held her shield over her body, then forced upwards, sending the creatures above her flying to the sides. Next, she stood, reaching down to help her partner up. With the edges of the shield, she slashed at the enemies while Angie used her daggers. Soon, they noticed that the number of creatures around them was shrinking.

Dan grinned through his helmet at the weapon in his hand. He held a short green pole, and attached to the top was a chain leading to a spiked green ball. Standing, he took the ball of the mace into his other hand, then threw it towards a Goblinoid, hitting it in the chest. Quickly, while the ball was still in the air, he whipped the chain to the side, knocking over several other creatures. Then he dragged the ball back to his hand and threw it towards another group of the strange beings, defeating them swiftly.

Michel laughed in dark joy at the powerful axe. He slashed at the two Goblinoids who had pulled him down, chopping off their arms and heads with powerful strokes. He was disappointed when they simply faded away as they were defeated, showing none of the blood and guts he had hoped to see. Shrugging it off and standing, he gripped the axe in both hands and swung it at his enemies, cutting into them with his strong, deliberate blows. He continued to defeat them, watching as their bodies disappeared from sight.

Soon, the five Rangers stood alone on the empty street, having defeated all of the Goblinoids. They looked around at each other, silent at first, wondering if that was really the end. When no more creatures appeared, they began to cheer, rejoicing in their victory.

"Hah, that was so cool!" Dan cried cheerfully, showing few signs of the hard battle he had just fought. "We totally owned them!"

Michel scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "They were too weak for us. Never even stood a chance."

Angie twirled around, still clutching her daggers. "I thought we were going to lose for a moment, but we sure showed them!"

"That was pretty fun, actually," Peg said, a smile in her voice. "Really exciting, right Jayse?" She turned towards her friend, who wasn't looking at them. Facing the same direction as him, she saw what had distracted him. Kurayami still stood in the same place, her black wings flared out as she glared at them with dark hatred. Jayse took a step forward, pointing his sword at her.

"Still think we'll be easy to defeat, Miss Sorceress?" he asked firmly, sarcasm in his tone. "Your little monsters didn't even leave a scratch."

The evil woman just laughed again, the chilling sound echoing in the emptiness. "Those were only my foot soldiers," she informed him. "You've only begun to taste a drop of my power. Soon enough we will meet again, and you'll find that next time, it won't be so easy!" With that, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Yeah, well we'll be ready for you!" Dan called, shaking his fist at the spot she had just stood. He still sounded excited and confident.

Jayse stood silent and solemn for a moment, staring at the smoke as it drifted away. Peg moved next to him and put her hand on his shoulder gently. After a moment, he turned to her, then to the others. "Let's go back."

Back in the mansion and demorphed, the five friends sat around the table in the drawing room, talking all at once about the battle with each other and with Alistair and Miles. The professor was obviously very pleased at the outcome, and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to have seen the rings in action," he said, a dreamy smile on his face. "While I'm not happy that Kurayami was released, I am glad that you five can use the power to defeat her. The rings definitely chose the right people."

"Of course," Dan said with a grin. "I've always thought that I'd make a good Power Ranger!"

"And I just love our suits and weapons!" Angie said cheerfully.

"They're all right," Michel agreed, trying to hide his smile. It was obvious that he had enjoyed it just as much as the others. He turned to Alistair. "By the way, professor. What do the markings on our chests mean? They seem kind of random."

Professor Gavin adapted his lecturing tone again as he answered. "The markings are runes, ancient forms of writing. The rune on each of your suits stands for the first letter of your color, in the language spoken in the area of the world where your creature came from."

"Ah, that explains it," Miles said, nodding. "I thought they looked kind of familiar."

Peg looked over at Jayse, who appeared silent and thoughtful. Then she turned to the older historian. "So, do you really think she's going to attack again?" she asked. "And what if she does? Obviously we'll all have to go home sometime. It's not like we have anywhere to stay."

Alistair nodded grimly. "Yes, I'm afraid that it is very likely that she will attack again. And it may very well be harder next time. So we'll have to be ready." He paused, smiling. "But as for where you'll stay, it's here, of course. There are plenty of rooms for all of you, and my staff, to whom I gave the day off today, will be happy to serve you when they return."

The others stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" Angie asked in disbelief. "We get to live in a mansion? Score!" She gave Dan a high-five.

"With servants and everything?" the youngest boy continued. "This will be great!"

Michel rolled his eyes at them. "Don't forget that we still have to protect the world while we're at it."

Angie stuck her tongue out at him childishly. "Oh, don't rain on our parade."

Miles clapped his hands together, feeling very pleased. "This will be great! It gets so boring around here with only Gavin to hang out with." He gestured to the professor, glaring at him playfully. "He spends all his time in his studies and won't even play video games with me."

Dan raised his hand. "I'll play video games with you!" The computer geek smiled at him, reaching across the table to exchange high-fives.

Suddenly, Jayse broke his silence and spoke, looking straight at the professor. "I've been wondering," he said, sounding a bit suspicious. "You said there were seven warriors in the past, right? What happened to the other four rings?"

His friends fell silent, realizing that they had wondered the same thing. All eyes fell on Alistair, who exchanged a brief glance with Miles before answering.

"I don't know what happened to them," he said slowly. "They weren't at the site when we found the others. It's possible that they were stolen before we got there, or that they were never part of the original seal. Either way, there's no reason to worry about them."

Miles bit his lip and said nothing, hoping that no one would notice his discomfort. After a moment of awkward silence, Dan stood up, looking bored at all of this.

"Who cares about that?" he laughed. "Let's go explore the mansion!" He pushed past his chair and ran out of the drawing room, followed by the others. The sound of their excited chatter echoed through the halls. Miles looked at Alistair and shook his head.

"Gavin, you know you're going to have to tell them sometime. They're bound to find out eventually."

The professor sighed. "I know, I know," he said. "But until then, I'd rather not mention it, and you'd better not either." He gave his subordinate a firm glance.

"I won't," Miles assured him. "But you know they're more likely to trust you if you're honest with them."

"Well I'm sorry, Miles, but I can't tell them yet. Please, just trust me."

The younger boy smiled reluctantly. "You know I do, Professor."

Alistair returned his smile. "Yes, I know," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me." With that, he walked briskly out of the drawing room, following his five new young friends. Miles watched him go, then sighed, turning back to his computer to work.

--

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the show! Keep an eye out for updates, and as always, comments and reviews are loved and appreciated.


	3. Fire and Ice

A/N: Alright, time for chapter 3. Some new character show up in this one. Thanks to anyone who has been reading this, and remember that feedback is welcome and loved, positive or negative.

Element of Sound: If you think that's how it should be done, why don't you write your _own _fic? That has nothing to do with my fic. Plus, Red Phoenix, Green Minotaur, and Yellow Thunderbird were already used in Magiranger/Mystic Force, so obviously I couldn't use them again.

And now, without further ado, I give you Power Rangers Myths episode 3. Enjoy!

--

"Fire and Ice"

Jayse woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed

Jayse woke up with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed. A cold sweat poured down his face as he panted for breath. For a moment, he remained that way, his eyes wide with fear, before he realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. He sighed, falling backwards onto the pillows again. It was only a dream. A terrible, haunting dream, but a dream nonetheless. Unwillingly, he went over the details of the strange vision in his mind.

He and the other Rangers were fighting Kurayami. At first, they seemed to be doing well. Jayse was leading, and the others seemed confident. Suddenly, the sorceress uttered a spell, and purple lightning shot down from the sky. The Rangers tried to dodge it, but it was too fast for them. To his horror, Jayse found that he couldn't move. Somehow the lightning never came near him, but he could only watch helplessly as his friends were destroyed by its power. Then, the lightening stopped, and Kurayami disappeared, her cruel laughter echoing through his mind as he was left surrounded by piles of ash that used to be his friends. Before he could fully react, he woke up.

Back in the real world, Jayse stared at the ceiling of his room in the darkness of the night, still horrified by the dream. He thought he could still hear the eerie laughing even while awake. The dream had felt so real…He could hear the crackle of electricity and smell the odor of burnt ashes. Even worse, he deeply felt the emotions of the dream. Most strongly, he had the feeling that he had failed his team. They were gone, and it was his fault. _What kind of a leader am I?_

_--_

Jayse put his hands on the sides of his head, trying to block the memory. It was a dream, he told himself. Nothing but a dream…At last, he forced himself to relax, and fell back asleep.

"Good morning everyone!" Dan's cheerful voice broke through Jayse's thoughts as he sat at the dining room table the next morning, picking at his breakfast. After that horrible dream, even a breakfast of bacon and eggs didn't seem appetizing.

"Good morning Dan!" Angie replied, mirroring her younger friend's enthusiasm.

"Man, last night was wonderful," the brown haired boy said as he sat down with a plate of food. "It's amazing how much sleep you get when you're in a mansion."

"Oh yeah, my bed is so comfortable…" his Asian friend agreed.

Michel walked into the room silently, sitting at the far end of the long table across from the others. He had his own breakfast with him. Unlike the two others, he wore a neutral, unsmiling expression. Dan looked over at him and grinned.

"Even Michel should be happy after a night like that," he said, laughing. The dark haired boy just shrugged, and Angie laughed as well.

"Come on, Michel, sit with us!" she said. "You don't have to be a loner."

He looked up at her reluctantly, then rolled his eyes, smiling a little. "Fine, if you insist." He picked up his plate and moved to the other side of the table, sitting next to Jayse. "Hey, you're sure quiet this morning." His friend said nothing, just stared silently at his plate. Michel raised his eyebrows. "Jayse? Are you there?" When there was still no response, Dan stood up and leaned across the table, waving his hand in the dark-skinned boy's face.

"Hey Jayse! Wake up!"

At last, Jayse shook himself and looked up at Dan, blinking. "Wh-what?"

Michel placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're spacing out," he said, sounding slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

Jayse forced a small smile and turned back to his plate. "Umm, it's nothing," he said softly. "I'm just tired. I had a hard time sleeping last night."

Dan slid back into his chair and laughed. "In a mansion? How do you not sleep perfectly in a mansion?" His friend just shrugged.

"Hey," Angie said suddenly. "Where's Peg this morning?"

Just then, the girl in question entered the room, yawning and stretching.

"Well speak of the devil," the Asian girl laughed. "You're late."

Peg just shrugged and took a seat. "I like sleeping." She paused and looked around the table at the near-empty plates of her friends. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon and eggs," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Miles coming into the room, carrying two plates of food and smiling. He sat next to Peg and placed one of the plates in front of her. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks…"

"Hey, no pro…" Miles was interrupted by a voice that seemed to come from the walls around them. He looked up at a speaker in the corner of the room, and the others did too.

"Rangers, when you've finished with breakfast, please meet me in the basement for training." Alistair's voice sounded strong and commanding over the intercom, and no one felt inclined to disobey such a voice. "And please, hurry it along." With that, everyone exchanged glances, then began eating quickly.

--

In a dark, damp cavern, Kurayami sat on a throne made of gold. Around her were several Goblinoids standing at attention in various places in the cave. Behind the throne, bright early morning sunlight flowed in from the mouth of the cave, but the sorceress kept her gaze towards the darkness in the back. She hated the sight and the feeling of the sunlight. If she could, she would turn it into cold blackness without a moment's hesitation.

Breaking the silence with an echoing voice, she spoke out loud to herself. "Those pathetic children, calling themselves warriors, thinking they can stand up to me." She clenched her fists and glared into the dark. Her glare was enough that even the darkness would flee if it could. "But my Goblinoids are obviously not enough to defeat them. As much as I hate to admit it, I am going to need help…" She thought for a moment. "Yes, help like those two that I had in the past. Even though they were defeated, I could easy give their powers to others." An evil grin spread across her beautiful face. "I could give the powers to humans. It would surely weaken the resolve of the 'warriors' if they saw how easily the humans they are fighting to protect are corrupted by power." She laughed softly. "Now, to find some suitable humans to be my generals."

Closing her eyes, Kurayami focused deeply, and she began her search. It was amazing how much a sorceress could do without moving a muscle. While she searched, she thought back to all the time and effort she has spent gaining her powers. No, not the few months she had spent in this time trying to reconnect with her inner power, all the time it took to find the magic of this era, to recreate the Goblinoids. She was thinking of the time in the past, when she was merely a student, studying and training and honing her powers to become a sorceress. She had worked hard for many years, slowly building up all the power she desired. And like any sorcerer, she used her magic for her own gain. Why should she work so hard for anyone but herself? It was the only logical thing to do.

At last, she opened her eyes, and for a second they glowed with purple fire.

"Yes, they are perfect," she told herself. "Now, to bring them here." Focusing for a few more minutes in silence, she worked up a teleportation spell in her mind. When finished, she said the spell out loud. Instantly, the two humans she wanted appeared before her, without any flourish or fanfare. One second they weren't there, and then they were simply there the next. They looked around them with slight fear and curiosity, and to Kurayami's relief, they did not scream or try to run away when they saw her.

Standing before her were a young man and a young woman. The boy had medium tanned skin, and shoulder-length black hair. Over his upper lip was thin mustache, and his chin wore a thin line of black hairs that formed a beard. His face was handsome enough, although Kurayami was not interested in these humans for their appearance. What interested her more was his taut, muscular body. This was one of the things that had attracted her to him; he had some power of his own already.

The girl had dark, chocolate-colored skin and long jet-black hair not unlike Kurayami's. She had a thin frame, but she seemed strong enough physically. Her face was firm and serious, as if she had a strong will and was not a pushover. Kurayami liked that about her. She seemed to be a strong woman who could take care of herself.

After a few moments of looking around in silent awe, the two humans spoke.

"Where in the world is this?" the man asked. "And how did we get here?"

"More importantly, who are you?" The woman looked almost annoyed as she stared at Kurayami on her throne. "Someone who thinks they're the Queen of the World, I can tell."

"Silence, humans." Kurayami's harsh tone was enough to cause the two of them to obey. With a smile of satisfaction, the sorceress continued. "You are here because I brought you here. How, is my business. Why, you will find out shortly." With that, she gave them a brief summary of who she was, what she had done in the past, and how she had come to be freed from the seal in the present. Before she could continue, the girl burst into laughter.

"Wait, you really expect us to believe all that?" She shook her head. "I'm gonna leave now, and then I'm going to call the police and tell them that there's a madwoman here who thinks she's a sorceress from a million years ago." Still laughing, she began to walk away. The boy was about to follow when Kurayami stood and grunted in anger.

"How dare you insult me?" she cried.

She waved one hand towards the girl and a wall of purple fire stood in her path. When the girl only raised her eyebrows and attempted to go around it, the Goblinoids surrounded her, ready to attack. One of them moved towards her, ready to strike, when the boy rushed forward and slammed into it, toppling over on top of it. He then stood and turned back to Kurayami.

"I believe you, my Mistress," he said, bowing on one knee before her. The girl, after recovering from the shock of almost being attacked, faced the sorceress as well, folding her arms across her chest and trying to look defiant.

"Fine, just…tell us why you brought us here." Her voice shook only slightly as the fear faded away. Kurayami looked pleased with herself, and she sat back down on her throne calmly.

"Good…" she whispered, moving her eyes back and forth between the two humans. "Now, I brought you here to offer you a proposition." She gestured towards the goblin-creatures around them. "These are creatures of my creation, the Goblinoids. They are only a small sample of my power. What I want to do is to offer each of you a power of your choosing. In return, you must join my army. You will be generals, and you will lead the Goblinoids and do whatever else I bid you to do." She paused, letting this sink in. Her voice softened a bit. "Before you decide, tell me your names."

The boy lifted his eyes to Kurayami, but remained on one knee. "I am Steve, Mistress," he said.

The girl looked at him, seeming to be a bit flustered herself. "Uh, you can call me Ice," she said hesitantly.

Kurayami smiled, and for once she seemed almost gentle instead of just cruel. "Well, Steve and Ice," she began. "What do you choose?"

--

Back at the mansion, the five Rangers stood in the basement, along with Alistair, Miles, and someone they didn't recognize. Jayse noticed that the basement was set up like a gym. All around them were various weight lifting machines, and they now stood on mats in a large square. The man standing next to Alistair was a middle-aged Asian, and he reminded Jayse of the Sensei in the Karate Kid.

"Everyone, this is Sensei Ichiro. He is your new personal trainer." Alistair bowed to the Asian man, then turned back to the others.

For a moment, the Rangers were stunned into silence. Then they all started speaking at once.

"What do you mean a trainer?" Dan cried. "You saw how much we kicked butt already!"

"Yeah," Angie agreed. "We don't need to be trained."

"I thought the rings would give us all the power we needed," Peg said pointedly.

"We can do this on our own," Michel scoffed.

"Wait, guys." Jayse held a hand up for the others to be silent, and they quieted down. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Sure, we won the last battle. But it was hard, and we almost got our butts kicked, if you don't remember. Maybe some training would be good for us."

His friends looked at him incredulously for a moment, seeming to think this over. Finally, Peg sighed.

"I guess you're right, Jayse," she said. Then she turned to Alistair and the Sensei. "What kind of training do you have in mind?"

The older Asian was about to speak when the shrill whistle of the alarm went off. Miles wasted no time and ran over to the computer in one corner of the room. He pulled up an image of what had caused the disturbance. Alistair and the Rangers followed him to see what was going on. They expected to see more of the Goblinoids they had fought the day before, but instead, they saw a boy and a girl about their age. They were standing in the middle of the street, and the observers could see little of what was around these strangers.

"We had an alarm for these two?" Angie sounded confused. "They don't look dangerous."

Miles tapped a few keys, and the view on the screen panned out to show the street around where the boy and girl were standing. Various noises of shock floated between the seven of them as they saw that the strangers were standing in the midst of destruction. Cars and buildings were on fire, and people were running and screaming. The boy and the girl looked satisfied and not at all afraid.

"Did…did they do that?" Dan could hardly get the words out.

"I don't know," Jayse answered slowly. "But we'd better go check it out. Come on, guys." The others nodded, and got into morphing positions.

"Power of the Dragon!"

"Power of the Unicorn!"

"Power of the Pegasus!"

"Power of the Sea Serpent!"

"Power of the Griffin!"

Each of them did their morphing sequence, and the armor appeared around them. They looked at each other and nodded, trying to be prepared for whatever was waiting for them.

--

The five Rangers ran up to where the boy and girl were standing. The two of them did not look at all surprised to see them coming. In fact, it seemed more as if they had expected them. This did not make Jayse feel any better, but he forced himself to be brave as he took a step towards them.

"Who are you?" he demanded in a firm voice. The boy chuckled softly and folded his arms across his chest.

"I am Steve, Wielder of Fire Power." As he said this, fire rose up behind him menacingly, and he wore a smug smile.

The girl stood beside Steve and also crossed her arms. "And I am Ice, Wielder of Ice Power." When she had said this, a pillar of ice appeared behind her. She kept a serious expression for a moment, then gave a small laugh. "I know, it sounds redundant. Ice with the power of ice. But that's the power I asked for from our Mistress Kurayami."

"What?" Peg blurted out, sounding shocked. "You work for Kurayami?"

"Our Mistress offered us power," Steve answered. He looked at Ice, then back at the Rangers. "And we accepted."

"She gave us whatever power we wanted," the dark-skinned girl continued. "And we chose fire and ice. In return, we get to serve the future empress of the world."

Michel scoffed. "You mean you get to be the dogs of that…" his voice softened, "beautiful," then his voice grew firm again, "yet evil woman." He clapped his hands sarcastically. "Congratulations."

Dan shook his head. "How can you guys fight for her? She wants to destroy the world…" he paused. "Or, take over the world. Or something!"

"Yeah, how can you do this to your fellow humans?" Angie asked.

Then, both of them broke into laughter. "How can you possibly understand?" Steve grinned evilly. "It's all about power. And one day, when our Mistress rules the world, we will have power beyond what you could even imagine."

"Right," Ice agreed. "And anyways, this world is corrupt as it is. When Kurayami rules the world, it will certainly be better than it is now!"

Peg sighed loudly. "Do you honestly believe that? She's trying to take over the world by hurting and destroying. Do you think it will be any different when she actually has control?" The smug, confident expressions on the faces of Steve and Ice faltered, but before they could say anything else, Jayse stepped forward slowly, his fists clenched.

"These two are traitors to the entire human race." His voice sounded flat and emotionless. "Who cares why they are doing this? We need to stop them before they hurt anyone else." He turned back to his team mates. "Guys, it's time to fight."

With that, he ran forward and threw a powerful punch at Steve. The boy, while caught off guard for a moment by Peg's words, was quick, and he caught Jayse's fist in the palm of his hand. He held onto it firmly while the Red Ranger attempted a left hook, but Steve caught his other fist as well. The two of them pushed towards each other, each grunting with the effort. Then, as if remembering his ability, the black-haired boy's fists suddenly burst into flame. Jayse cried out in pain at the heat, even though his suit protected him somewhat from the fire. Steve took advantage of this and pushed his enemy away hard, causing him to fall onto his back.

Watching this, the other Rangers decided to take action. Dan and Michel rushed to help Jayse, while Angie and Peg went after Ice. The Green and Yellow Rangers helped their friend to his feet, and the three of them surrounded the fiery boy. He thrust his still enflamed fist at Michel, who barely managed to dodge it. Having missed, Steve growled in anger and shot fire from his hand at the Red and Green Rangers. Thinking fast, Jayse pushed hard on Dan, forcing both of them to fall to opposite sides and miss the fire. While Steve was distracted, Michel charged into him, knocking him over.

The three girls were fighting furiously, aiming kicks and punches and dodging attacks deftly. Peg held out a hand to Angie, who grabbed it and used the extra momentum to kick hard at Ice. The girl flew backwards with the force of the kick, but quickly stood up again. She made both of her hands into fists and caused thick ice to cover them so that they were three or four times their normal size. With the new weight and strength, she punched the Blue and Pink Rangers in their chests powerfully. The girls cried out in pain and collapsed.

Steve pushed Michel off of him and stood up, his face wearing a scowl of anger. He went over to Ice and stood next to her. The three male Rangers ran to their female friends, helping them stand up.

"How about we double-team them?" Steve looked at the darker girl, who nodded. Putting her hands forward towards the Rangers, she shot out a beam of ice. The boy next to her put his hands out as well and surrounded the ice with fire. The blast hit the Rangers head on, sending them flying backwards. Their screams of pain were drowned out by the boom of the explosion. When they landed, all five of them demorphed.

Ice laughed as her enemies writhed in pain on the street. She turned to Steve. "Shall we leave these losers alone to wallow in pain?" He simply nodded, glaring hard at Jayse. Then, the two of them turned around and walked away.

The five Rangers lay on the street, watching the two enemies retreat. Dan chuckled softly with some effort.

"I…guess we do need that training, huh?"

Jayse closed his eyes in silence, his mind racing with memories of last night's dream. He had failed his team. They had lost because of him. _What kind of a leader am I?_

_--_

In a sparsely furnished apartment, a girl with long blonde hair sat on a white couch, watching the news. She looked bored, and she pulled her feet up onto the seat so she could hug her knees. Suddenly, something interesting showed up. Her blue eyes widened as she stared at the screen.

"Nii-san, come quick!" A moment after she had said the words, a boy ran into the room, his long brown hair flowing behind him. He stood behind the couch and looked at the TV as well, watching silently for a second. Then, he scoffed.

"So what?" he said with a shrug. "There's a new team of Power Rangers. How does that affect us?"

The girl rolled her eyes and pointed. "No, look closely at them." She paused, squinting at the screen, then pointed at it. "Look at their hands."

Her companion complied, leaning over her shoulder to get a closer look. What he saw made him gasp. "Those are…"

"Yep." The girl looked up at him.

"So that's what they do…" his voice trailed off as he looked back at her, his face showing excitement. The blonde grinned.

"I think we're going to have to pay these Rangers a visit, don't you think, nii-san?"

The boy nodded. "Hai, I think you're right, nee-san."

--

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this episode! Look forward to the next one!


	4. Heart of a Dragon

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait between chapters...I completely lost inspiration for a while, and then college made it hard to have time for writing. But at last, here's episode four! To make up for the long absence, this one is a bit longer, and there's a good amount of action in it.

And so, without further ado, I give you episode 4 of Power Rangers Myths. Enoy! ^_^

---

Episode 4: Heart of a Dragon

Jayse lay awake in his bed, tossing and turning. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight; not after the defeat they had suffered that day at the hands of those two. Both the physical pain of the beating they had taken and the emotional stress would keep him from sleep tonight. Steve and Ice…he couldn't believe how powerful they were. More than that, he couldn't believe that they would just accept powers from an evil sorceress with the agreement to fight on her side. How could any human just give up their humanity and fight against their own? It was unfathomable, and yet, these two had done it.

He lay on his back and looked up, remembering what had happened after Steve and Ice had gone away. The five Rangers were so beaten up they could hardly move. Eventually, Miles and Alistair had shown up in an SUV and had helped them inside to take them back to the mansion. They both seemed very concerned about the well-being of the Rangers and, gratefully, said nothing about the defeat at the time. Jayse had a feeling that the professor would have something to say about it later, though.

Over and over, the newest Red Ranger played back the battle in his mind, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He and Dan and Michel seemed to be doing well against Steve, getting the better of him. It was only when he and Ice started working together that the five heroes couldn't handle them. Next time, he'd be sure to keep the battles spread apart, so that the Wielders of Fire and Ice couldn't work together…

_Next time…_He pushed the thought from his head, rolling over onto his side and crossing his arms. Maybe there wouldn't be a next time. Maybe they'd just be destroyed before they got a chance to use such strategy. Maybe…

He closed his eyes and tried to cope with the stress. The words kept scrolling through his mind: You're the leader. You should have led them to victory. It's all your fault. What kind of a leader are you?

His eyes opened and stared at the ceiling in the blackness, reminded again of last night's dream. As much as he tried to forget it, it continued to force itself into his mind, bringing with it the same thought: _What kind of a leader am I?_

---

Steve and Ice walked casually away from the library, ignoring the yells of the librarian as she ran after them. The fire boy carried in his arms a huge, thick hardcover book. On the cover, it read quite simply in gilded letters "Mythology".

At last, the librarian caught up to them, struggling to catch her breath as sweat poured down her face. "You…c-can't just walk out of the library with a book," she panted. "You have to check it out and…"

Ice turned around and smiled with sarcastic kindness at the middle-aged woman. "Aww, you look hot," she said smoothly. "How about you cool down a bit?" She put a hand out and instantly the woman froze, surrounded in a layer of ice. Steve looked over at the librarian and grinned.

"Consider it checked out." Laughing darkly, he continued walking in the opposite direction, with Ice following after.

As they walked, Steve thought about the day before. So much had happened in so little time. He had gotten powers from a sorceress and sworn his loyalty to her, he and his new partner had attacked those five pathetic humans, and their new mistress had rewarded them with great praise and honor. She said that she was sure she had chosen the right humans as her generals, and she was proud of them. No one had ever said that kind of thing to Steve before, and it only made him feel more loyal to her. He felt that he was ready for anything.

Soon, they arrived back at Kurayami's cavern base, and they bowed before her throne, Steve holding up the book to her. "We have brought what you asked for, my Mistress," he said humbly. The sorceress stood and took the large object from him, then sat again and began leafing through the pages.

"Yes, this will do nicely," she said after a moment. Then she looked down at them. "I want you to go to the city and draw the Rangers out, but don't destroy them yet. I have plans for them. Take some Goblinoids with you, and don't stop the attack until I tell you to."

The two warriors stood and nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

---

Like yesterday morning, Jayse stood again in the basement of the mansion with the others. Sensei Ichiro stood next to Alistair, explaining what he intended to do today. The training he had in mind sounded fairly grueling, but the Red Ranger knew it was necessary. If only last night hadn't been so restless…

First, Sensei Ichiro had the Rangers "warm up" on the workout machines. They spent some time on the stationary bikes, treadmills, and more weight lifting machines than Jayse even knew existed.

"Ugh, this is exhausting…" Dan complained loudly as he worked out.

"And after we got so beaten up yesterday…" Angie agreed.

"D-don't complain," Jayse panted as he worked hard on a stationary bike. "We definitely need the exercise if we're going to be in good shape to fight Kurayami."

Dan groaned and looked over at him with the expression of a child who's just been asked to clean their room. He opened his mouth to continue his protest when, on the other side of Jayse, Michel gave him a dark glare that instantly shut him up.

"If Jayse says we should do this, then we will," he said through heavy breaths. Exchanging glances, Peg and Angie giggled.

After working with the machines for about an hour, their trainer allowed them a much needed twenty minute break. The rest didn't seem nearly long enough, and after the time had passed, Sensei Ichiro immediately called them to attention again.

"Alright, students," he began, looking at each of them individually. "You not only need to train your bodies to be physically fit, you also need to hone your skills as fighters in order to properly combat your enemies." He looked at Alistair, then back at them. "This is why I am going to set you up into teams for sparring matches."

Peg raised her eyebrows. "So, we're going to fight each other?" The sensei nodded.

"Angie, Peg, and Dan will fight on this side of the room," he commanded with a gesture towards his right. "And Jayse will spar with Michel on the other side." He pointed to his left. "Are we clear?"

With looks of interest and slight confusion, the five Rangers nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

The two girls and Dan moved to their side of the room and stared at each other for a moment, as if not sure what to do. Finally, the Green Ranger jumped into a fighting position and grinned at his team mates.

"Come on, ladies," he said. "Come and get me!"

After exchanging knowing looks, the girls did just that. They ran towards him at once, Angie aiming a kick and Peg punching. Dan managed to dodge both by diving out of the way. He fell flat on his face on the mat though, and it took him a second to get up. Once he did, he ran at Peg to punch, but she caught his fist with her left hand and sent her right fist into his stomach. He groaned and stumbled back, where Angie was waiting. She kicked him in the back, causing him to fall forward again. Peg caught him, laughing.

"I guess we're just too much for you," Peg laughed. "Let's team up on Angie!" Dan smiled weakly.

"Okay…" After a moment's rest, they both faced the Blue Ranger, grinning mischievously.

On the other side of the room, Jayse and Michel faced each other, circling slowly. Then, they moved in, attacking quickly. Jayse threw a punch at Michel, who ducked under it, then tried to kick Jayse's legs out from under him. The Red Ranger jumped back out of the way, then jumped and kicked at Michel. Just before the kick hit, the Yellow Ranger folded his arms in front of his chest, allowing them to absorb the impact. He still stumbled a bit, but regained his composure quickly and ran back towards his team mate to attack. He hit him hard in the chest with his fist, causing Jayse to keel over.

Suddenly, the shrill ring of the alarm filled the room. After a moment, Miles' voice shouted over the alarm through the speakers.

"Guys, those two are back downtown, Steve and Ice." He sounded worried. "And they've got a ton of Goblinoids with them…"

---

Steve and Ice marched down a street in Arena Beach, followed by a small army of Goblinoids. Wherever they went, cars swerved around them or made hasty U-turns to get away. That kind of power felt excellent: the power to instill fear into the hearts of those around them. With simple words of command, they sent the Goblinoids to attack the cars parked along the sides of the street, and to terrorize any pedestrian in the vicinity. They knew that this would draw out the Rangers, as Kurayami had wanted.

Sure enough, they appeared quickly, running up to them in their brightly colored suits. They stopped a few feet in front of them, standing in battle positions.

Steve smiled at them and laughed sarcastically. "Come to lose again, have you?"

With a clenched fist, Jayse took a step forward. "No, we've come to show that you can't keep us down." He paused. "A Dragon's Strength! Myth Red!" Doing some motions with his body, he ended in a position with both arms stretched to full length at his sides, hands balled into fists.

"A Unicorn's Magic! Myth Blue!" Angie did her own motions and ended with her hands above her, fingers spread apart.

"A Pegasus' Flight! Myth Pink!" After Peg's motions, she stood with her arms stretched diagonally to her sides, hands pointing.

"A Sea Serpent's Stealth! Myth Green!" Dan moved in his own way, then ended with his hands in front of his helmeted face, fingers spread.

"A Griffin's Speed! Myth Yellow!" Michel did his motions, then finished with his fists stretched out directly in front of him.

Then, the five Rangers cried together: "With the power of our mystical partners! Power Rangers Myths!"

Steve looked at the Rangers, then at his partner. "Poses…" he said. "Should we be scared?"

Ice laughed. "I highly doubt it. Let's get them!" She pointed forward, signaling for the Goblinoids to attack. They obeyed, surrounding the five heroes.

The Rangers spread out, each attacking a group of the creatures. Jayse went first and broke viciously into a circle of Goblinoids, his fists rapidly hitting anything that came near him. He called out his weapon and began slashing wildly but deliberately at the monsters around him. They seemed to be caught off guard by his speed at first, and they did little to fight him. Many of them simply crashed to the ground before they actually began to fight. Finally, they gained their composure and fought back, punching and kicking at the Red Ranger. He managed to block most of their attacks, but one powerful kick to the back sent him face first on the ground.

Michel and Dan looked at each other, surprised at how much vigor and effort he was putting into his fighting. Then, as he fell, they raced in to help, pulling Goblinoids off of him and helping him stand. The Green and Yellow Rangers called on their weapons as well. Dan began whipping his mace at the Goblinoids, the spiked ball causing sparks to fly wherever it hit. Many of them were knocked down by its force. Michel gripped his axe firmly and grinned through his helmet before swinging powerfully at the Goblinoid who had kicked his friend. He cut into its chest, then spun around and chopped its head off. Then, he went after others, fighting side by side with Jayse.

Angie and Peg went after another group of the goblin creatures, each calling on their weapons. The Blue Ranger moved gracefully through the ranks of Goblinoids, ducking to avoid attacks and moving her arms in unison to slice at them with her daggers. She dropped low to hit the ankles of one, then pushed it into another while it could barely stand. Both fell forward towards Peg, who held up her shield and pushed them to the side. Then the Pink Ranger held the pointed sides of her shield outward and slashed at the creatures with it.

Soon, all of the Goblinoids had disappeared, leaving only the Rangers and Steve and Ice, who stood facing each other.

Steve chuckled. "Those guys were just a warm-up. As you saw last time, the two of us are more than enough for you!" He looked over at Ice and the two grinned.

"This time, things will be different!" Jayse cried. "Come on, guys!"

"Right!" his teammates answered. With that, they ran towards their two enemies.

"Michel, Dan, we'll take on this guy," Jayse commanded, moving towards Steve. "You girls get the Ice Lady. Whatever happens, don't let them team up!"

"Got it!" Peg shouted back. She ran at Ice and grabbed both of her arms, pulling her off to the right. Angie followed, and she kicked at Ice from the side as Peg let go. Ice fell to the side, but managed to catch herself before she hit the ground. She turned towards them and glared before shooting a beam of ice at the two Rangers. They dove out of the way just in time, and the ice hit a light pole, freezing it. Their enemy growled in anger, shouting at them to stand still. They obeyed for a moment as they called out their weapons. Peg put up her shield just in time to block another icy attack while Angie ran towards Ice, ready to slash with her daggers.

Michel ran hard at Steve, ramming him with his shoulder and knocking him to the ground. Steve rolled onto his back and threw a fireball at Michel, which caused him to fly backwards. Dan and Jayse, standing side by side, braced themselves and caught their friend. While the Rangers steadied themselves, Steve leapt back to his feet. He held out his fists and caused them both to burst into flame, grinning at his enemies.

"If he's going to use his powers, let's use ours!" Dan suggested. The Yellow and Red Rangers nodded, and the three called out their weapons. From the distance, Dan held the handle of his mace in one hand and the ball in the other. After tossing it up in his hand for a moment, he threw it at Steve, the long chain stretching almost to its full length. Steve put his fiery fists together and blocked it, sending it flying back towards the Rangers. Michel held out the broad side of his axe like a shield and used it to deflect the mace back towards Steve. Dan gripped the handle firmly and gained control over his weapon. The ball hit Steve square in the chest before he could block it, sending him flying backwards. As he fell, Jayse ran towards him, brandishing his blade.

Angie slashed both of her daggers diagonally across Ice's chest before she could do anything to stop it. She shrieked in pain and stumbled back, but recovered quickly and sent a ball of ice at the Blue Ranger. It hit her in the head, causing her to fall over onto her back and demorph. Peg ran towards her as Ice prepared to attack again, using her shield to block the attack.

"No one gets away with hurting my friends!" Peg screamed. Holding her shield firmly with both arms behind it, Peg rushed at Ice and hit her head on. The Wielder of Ice crumpled to the ground with the force of the attack and lay motionless.

As Jayse reached Steve, he got to his feet again and crossed his fiery fists in front of him as a shield. But Jayse slashed quickly under them at his stomach. Steve groaned in pain and his fists went out as he grabbed at the offended area. Jayse took the opportunity to shove him to the ground, where he lay and did not get up again.

Peg demorphed and reached her hand down to help Angie stand. "Hey, are you okay?"

Angie winced slightly as she stood, holding her head with one hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've got a splitting headache for some reason though." She smiled weakly and Peg smiled back.

Dan and Michel, still morphed, went over to where the girls were.

"We did it!" Dan cried, clapping his hands with joy. "We actually beat those suckers!"

Michel folded his arms across his chest and chuckled. "They may be tough when they're together, but they don't stand a chance against us apart."

"Great idea, Jayse!" Peg smiled at her friend as he walked up to them, also morphed still. But before he could say anything, something surprising happened.

---

Kurayami's figure faded suddenly into view. She wore a deep purple gown that covered her body and arms completely. The sunlight reflected with a bright shine off of her jet black hair. Her cruel eyes bore into the Rangers as her mouth wore a dreadful scowl of hatred. For several seconds, she just glared at the Rangers and they glared back. Then, she turned to give a disgusted look to Steve and Ice, who still lay sprawled on the ground.

"How dare you let yourselves be defeated," she hissed at them. "You will be punished later." With a wave of her hand, the two contrasting bodies disappeared. Then, she turned back to the five young adults and smiled a sickening, dark smile. "I have a present for you," she said in a tone of mock sweetness as her eyes fell on the Red Ranger. "I hope you like him." With that, she threw her head back and began to mutter in some strange language.

Almost instantly, Jayse felt the rings on his fingers begin to get warm. He stared down at them to see that the gems on them were glowing red brightly. The others looked at their own rings as well, but they appeared normal. Soon, the metal bands seemed to be burning into Jayse's fingers, and he screamed in pain. At last, he thrust his hands forward automatically and demorphed. In that instant, a huge red dragon swirled into being out of the light from the rings. It beat its powerful wings and leapt into the air, soaring above them. Smoke and fire seeped from its nostrils. Jayse collapsed into a sitting position and watched open mouthed. The others gaped at it as well.

Kurayami had stopped her chant and was now laughing darkly, watching the dragon and the Rangers. "Have fun with your new pet!" she cried. "And good luck controlling him!" Then, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke, her laughter echoing after her.

The dragon circled overhead a few times before landing in front of the five Rangers, glaring with bright, ruby eyes.

Michel tapped the communication device in his helmet and spoke to Miles and Alistair back at the mansion. "Uhh, are you two seeing this?" he asked warily.

"Yes, we are," the professor answered simply.

"Well?" Dan asked, sounding both impatient and afraid. "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"And what the hell is it?" Peg asked, talking to Michel's helmet so that Alistair could hear her. "I know it's a dragon, but why did it come out of Jayse's rings?"

The Red Ranger stood up, his expression firm and understanding. "It's my dragon," he said quietly. "His name is Draco."

With these calm words, he moved towards the fiery creature. Immediately, it tore upwards into the air again and began breathing thick streams of fire. It crashed around through the sky scrapers of Arena Beach, causing them to shake violently with the force. From their position, the Rangers could see the dragon set fire to an abandoned warehouse downtown.

Four of the Rangers watched this in horror, and back at the mansion, Miles was almost in shock. Jayse, however, seemed composed and alert, and completely unafraid. Through Michel's communicator, he heard Alistair's voice mirroring his calm.

"You know what you have to do, right, Jayse?"

"Yes, I do." The Red Ranger began moving slowly forward, towards where the dragon was still attacking the warehouse. The others yelled at him, and he stopped for a moment.

"Jayse, get back here!" Peg cried. "You're going to get yourself barbequed!"

"Yeah, and we need you…" Dan pleaded, like a child begging his mother not to leave him.

"What the hell are you going to do to stop that thing?" Michel said angrily. "It's a huge, fire breathing dragon!"

"Please, Jayse…" Angie's soft voice sounded scared.

Jayse just looked at them, and to their surprise, he smiled warmly.

"Guys, just trust me, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he turned around again and ran towards the dragon. The boys demorphed and the four teammates gaped at each other, then back at him. Their faces were pale.

As Jayse drew close to where the dragon stood, chewing on a metal beam, he slowed down and walked calmly towards it. Approaching it slowly, he put out his hands to show that he meant no harm.

"Hey there, Draco," he said in a soft, soothing voice. The dragon turned to him sharply, its fiery eyes glaring as it dropped the beam. Without a moment's hesitation, it let fire burst out of its mouth at Jayse. It consumed him fully, turning him into a massive fireball. When the flames and smoke cleared, the Red Ranger still stood there in once piece, not singed and unharmed.

"See? You can't hurt me…" he said, his voice shaking slightly, but not losing its soothing tone. "We're partners." He began slowly walking closer to the dragon, who looked angrier that its fire hadn't worked. It swung its powerful neck at Jayse, who ducked to dodge it, but grabbed on to the scales and climbed on top of it. Jayse straddled the dragon's long neck right below his head, holding on tightly. The creature whipped its head around wildly, trying to shake the human off. Then, with a powerful push, it jumped into the air and started flying around, dodging between buildings, still trying to get rid of its unwanted passenger.

Jayse held on for dear life, swerving with the dragon to avoid hitting the side of buildings. He caught a glimpse of the four other Rangers on the ground. From the split-second view he got of them, he could tell that they were paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, he noticed that his rings were glowing. Instinctively knowing what to do, he let go with his hands, still clinging tightly with his knees, and pushed his fist firmly to the sides of the dragon's head.

The effect was immediate. The dragon slowed down and stopped thrashing its head about. A red light seemed to flow out of the rings and surround the creature and human. When it faded, Jayse was morphed, and the dragon looked different as well. Its living scales were replaced with sheets of metal, and it was all red and silver. Only its eyes still seemed organic, and there was an intelligent look in them. It flew smoothly to where the other Rangers were and landed gently in front of them. Then it leaned its head down so Jayse could jump off of it. It looked at him gravely.

"So, you are my new partner, hmm?" The dragon spoke in a deep, intense voice. Jayse nodded at this, smiling under his helmet. The dragon's lips curled up at the edges in what could perhaps be called a smile. "Demorph, Red Ranger," he said, "so I can get a look at you."

Without hesitating, Jayse obeyed. He grinned up at the dragon, who eyed him critically for a few moments. "You'll do," he said at last. "I'm Draco. What is your name?"

The Red Ranger introduced himself. "I already knew your name, Draco. But I don't really know how…"

Draco gave a small laugh that was barely distinguishable from a growl. "That is good, Jayse. It means that we really are connected." He paused, then looked over to the other Rangers, who were still trembling with fear. With a grim smile, he laughed again. "You don't need to be afraid of me, Rangers. I'm here to help you."

"You...you're Jayse's partner?" Peg asked, her voice shaking a little. Draco nodded. "Umm, hi then," the Pink Ranger continued. "I'm Peg."

"Greetings Peg, fellow Ranger of my partner." Draco bowed his broad shoulders slightly to her.

Jayse smiled at Peg gratefully, then turned back to the dragon. "So Draco, why did you turn all metallic when I touched you with my rings?"

After thinking for a moment, Draco answered. "The only explanation I can think of is that the power that binds me to you also connects me to your time. I have become partially robotic to fit with your modern technology, just as I immediately learned your language so we could communicate."

"That..." Dan began slowly, pausing for a moment in thought. "...is so freaking cool!"

---

Back in the apartment with modest furniture, the boy with the long brown hair gaped at the television as the news show faded out to a commercial. He couldn't believe the story they had just finished.

"Nee-san..." he called out with a dry mouth. "You missed it...it was...wow...come here."

With a soft chuckle, the girl came into the room. "What, did they just show a commercial for that American Kamen Rider show or something?"

"No, it's something even cooler than that." He turned back to her as she came up behind the couch. "More about those Rangers." As he said this, the commercials ended and the news started again, showing a video of a huge red-silver metallic dragon flying around the city. The girl gasped.

"That...That must be him...Draco." She looked down at the boy with wide eyes. "If he's been released..."

"Then the others will come eventually." The boy nodded. "We definitely have to find these Rangers. If they can release their creatures..." His voice trailed off excitedly.

The girl grinned. "It won't be much longer now."

---

A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll try to get updates up more regularly.

By the way, Element of Sound, if you don't have an account, just make one. They're free and really easy to make....


End file.
